


down the road to a new beginning

by petersparadise



Series: Peter's Fertility Conspiracy [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Car Accidents, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, Multi, Pregnancy, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersparadise/pseuds/petersparadise
Summary: Peter Nureyev has made many choices in his life. Some were better than others. This one, however, is one that he considers to be one of his greatest.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Ruby 7
Series: Peter's Fertility Conspiracy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826002
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	down the road to a new beginning

The climate usually around Peter Nureyev was currently unfamiliar to him. The Carte Blanche, more specifically, Buddy Aurinko, had welcomed him with open arms. He had been there for weeks. Not once questioning the authority or the ethics behind the work him and his crime family participate in. Nothing in his mind ever came to conclusions like these, but now his entire life felt like it was about to collide with the blades on a wind turbine. All because he allowed his desires to get the better of him.

Peter Nureyev never could quite understand what he saw in Ruby. Sure, in a outward angle, people most of the time assumed it was a normal love one felt for their automobile. Yet, this wasn't the case with Peter. Something in his heart flowed all through his body and gave him the courage to live out his desires with Ruby, who shared similar interests as well.

The day when the conception had took place was one full of discovery. Peter explored every nook and cranny Ruby allowed him to reach, and Ruby did the same. It was like a never-ending pleasure cycle that neither of them wanted to stop. A growing hunger was finally fed that day. Although, that was not the only thing coming from that day where a human and a car that was almost a human in a way shared their deepest desires. A little being was also thrown into the mix as well.

Peter Nureyev couldn't understand how, in all possibilities and universes, it could have happened. He could not understand how Ruby would have caused him to conceive a child of both human.and automotive origins. These thoughts held a parade around his mind as he waited for the test results to come through. Vespa had no clue on what was in store. No idea of the exact events that had let them up to this moment. Perfect, he didn't want her to find out anyway. Maybe, just maybe, when the child is born, if there was one, it will be still, but that was just another dark thought that snuck its way into his mind. He didn't need to be thinking about things like that.

A ding could be heard coming from the other side of the medical bay. Beside it, the test sat. Vespa Ilaky went to check the results, and sure enough they were positive. "You're Pregnant." She spoke, and came back towards him and offered him a pamphlet with everything he needed to know about the coming ahead.

"What am I going to tell Juno?" He thought to himself as he read the beginning information on the pamphlet. The love of his life will be devastated, but it's not like he needs to find out who the other person was, right? Juno surely wasn't the type of person to do so, but, after everything Peter had put him through, it would be better if he told him himself instead of Vespa, or even worse, Rita.

All that mattered now was informing Juno of his newest expansion, and the baby.

* * *

After **MONTHS** of pain, agony, and all in between, the baby was finally coming into the world! It was early in the morning when the contractions began, and Peter had already been in labor for hours.

"One more push," Vespa spoke, "just one more push."

At this point in the pregnancy, well, in the delivery, everyone including Juno had assumed the baby was his. Given how close the two were who would have assumed their answers to be wrong, but they were.

One final push brought the baby into the world! A baby girl, in fact, that Peter had decided to name Kia. She had her mother's green exterior for skin and dark caramel colored hair. When she exited the dealership, she came out with what appeared to be something similar to motor oil covering her body. Sadly, Ruby wasn't there physically, but she was there in spirit. Everyone, except for Peter, was confused beyond belief. Why did the baby come out with green skin? The realization had quickly arrived with Jet, and he was beyond furious.

"You whore!" Jet shouted from across the room. "You slept with my car!"

Buddy, who usually had the quickest time in figuring out something or someone, couldn't quite put the pieces together on this specific instance. "What the hell are you talking about, Darling?"

"Look at the child!" He pointed at Kia, who was started to get irritated by the increase in volume, and walked over to her and Peter in the bed. "She has green skin! Ruby has a green exterior! Ruby got him pregnant and THAT IS THEIR **CHILD**!"

Kia began sobbing, and Peter tried his best to calm her down.

Juno was thinking about what Jet had said and looked down at the baby. The realization had hit him. It hurt him in more than one place. "You slept with a car?" He didn't want to be the one to ask, but he felt as though someone had to.

Kia had finally calmed down enough for Peter to properly answer the question. "Yes," he began, "but we were happy! We both enjoyed each others presence, and one thing led to another..and here we are."

The entire room was silent. An awkward one, of course, but Rita was the one who finally broke it. "So, do you have a plan?"

Peter smiled. "I'm going to keep her. I think it is extraordinary that she was able to survive for nine months and come out happy and healthy. She has potential."

Rita got closer to the bed and held the bars on the side of the bed. "So, is she like, half human, half car?"

Peter shook his head in a confirming way. She was half Peter, her humanoid body and all, and she was half Ruby, which was all of the technical stuff she possessed. "I want Ruby to see her. Take me to her, please."

The carte blanche sat him in a wheelchair and handed him the baby. They rolled him to the garage, which, when the door opened, Ruby made a noise of happiness that she usually made when someone entered the garage.

Juno rolled Peter close to where Ruby's 'eyes' were and back away. She began to make noise that were similar to questions to 'What is that?' and 'What do you have there?'. Pete smiled and brought Kia closer to Ruby. "This is our daughter, Ruby, her name is Kia." He told her in a calm demeanor. In return, she beeped and whistled in an excited but calm tone.

This was their new life. Their new world. After all of their hard work, they had someone that they loved so much. Someone who had a bright future in front of them.

All they had to do now was enjoy this time now, for it did not last forever.

A time that had been long in the making.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies! Thank you for ready the story of conception and birth of one of my children! More will be coming soon! XOXO
> 
> \- Peter Nureyev


End file.
